This invention relates to toys, and, more particularly, to toys in which the motive power for operation is provided without the need for batteries.
It is common for modern toys to be self-propelled. Originally such toys generally had springs which were would by a key to store the necessary motive energy. The need for such a key has detracted from the appeal and appearance of toys. Modern self-propelled toys have generally avoided the need for windup keys by using batteries. Unfortunately, popular toys can place such a drain on batteries that they have a comparatively short life. In addition the costs of batteries have increased significantly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to simulate the effect of battery operated toys without the need for batteries. A related object is to eliminate the need for batteries while providing the same appeal and appearance as battery operated toys. A further object of the invention is to enhance the versatility of a non-battery operated toy.
Another object of the invention is to achieve the activation of toys, and accessories without the need for external wind-up keys and their attendant detractions and disadvantages.
Still another object is to reduce the energy requirements for particular modes of toy operation.